Commercially available paint roller frames are either of a standard non-adjustable single roller type device or of a spring handle dual roller end type device. The major limitation of these prior art devices is that they cannot be pivoted or adjusted in a way that permits easy application of the liquid material to two sides of a multi-sided item to be protected or decorated, such as, wrought iron or wood style fencing, poles, beams and small metal or thin wood frame pieces. The user's hand oftentimes comes in contact with the next closest item such as a post or wood style, especially if these items are spaced closely together. Additionally, the spring handle dual roller end must be squeezed by hand to close sufficiently enough around the item to be protected or decorated so as to apply the liquid material to the item. After a few brief minutes, the hand becomes tired of squeezing the spring type handle.
The only other alternative to using these prior art devices is to use a small paint brush or some form of paint sprayer. The major limitation of the paint brush is that it leaves brush streaks and it takes too long to apply the material to the item to be protected, especially if the item is of any significant width and length. The primary limitation to using a paint spraying device is that too much paint is wasted and the coverage of the material tends to be uneven.